


《 Re: Kakashi 》

by Hyacinth (Fflurion)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hatake - Freeform, Kakashi Uchiha, No Romance, Other, Reborn - Freeform, Reborn as Uchiha, Reincarnate, Reincarnation, Time - Freeform, Uchiha, slight AU, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fflurion/pseuds/Hyacinth
Summary: Kakashi is reborn but there's a twist! He's born... as an Uchiha. Now knowing the future, how will things take a turn?
Comments: 37
Kudos: 268





	1. 【一】

No. 

This has to be a sick joke, a genjutsu or _something._

There was no way, Sakumo Hatake, was alive. 

The Rokudaime Hokage for once was lost and shocked, to come face to face with his deceased father. 

B-But I remember dying, peacefully! With Naruto by my side and everyone else!

Wait...Now that I think about it, if I am dead it only makes sense that Sakumo is here, in the afterlife with me…..Yeah. That makes sense. 

“Dear…..Our newborn son is acting weird all of a sudden…”

Wait.

 _Newborn_ son?!

Kakashi’s eye widened even more, and that freaked Sakumo out. A 2-month baby is not supposed to be that quiet and wide-eyed…! Frantically, a beautiful black-haired woman with onyx eyes rushed into the room panicked and checked Kakashi. “What’s the problem with our son?” The woman asked, a deadpanned and annoyed look on her face after inspecting the baby. 

...Son? So that’s my mom...?

Suddenly _Fugaku_ came in, making Kakashi's eyes even more impossibly round. “See?! Look at his face and tell me that’s normal!” Sakumo cried, looking at Kakashi’s face. 

Fugaku ignored him then turned towards the black-haired lady and said, “How’s my nephew, imouto?”

 _Nephew_?! Imouto?!

That means...

He was part _Uchiha?!_

* * *

Sakumo was terrified and panicking. He knew nothing about kids, nor how to teach them. But what he did know, was that 2-month-old babies were not supposed to be able to even pull off a shocked expression. Both Fugaku and Karasu Uchiha, his wife and Fugaku's sister, were now beside him with worried expressions. (Fugaku not so much.)

Karasu took her son and rocked him, and soon Kakashi's eyes went back to its normal half-lidded state. He yawned and fell asleep against his mother, leaving everyone confused yet relieved.

Hopefully, that never happened again...

That was a wistful wish.

* * *

Next time Kakashi 'awoke' he was 7 months old. He looked around his room through his crib wooden poles and saw another crib at the far opposite side of the room, no adults. _How irresponsible..._ Kakashi willed himself to lift his chubby legs to cross and his hands to lift his body to lean against the bars. Soon he did his rather sloppy version of his usual meditation pose and closed his eyes, trying his best to grasp his chakra.

Being a prodigy had its perks and Kakashi hummed in pleasure as he felt his chakra flow throughout his body. He sat there and practised sending his chakra around his body. Then he reached out to sense other's chakra, first to the crib on the other side. He felt it, familiar and warm, like... Kakashi snapped out of his meditation and whipped his head to look at the other crib.

...Obito!

Tears pricked his eyes and Kakashi cried silently, whimpering softly to himself. Obito was alive...! That meant...Rin, Minato sensei, Kushina, everyone...! But if that's true that means...

He had gone back in time, but this time as an Uchiha.

Excitement bubbled in his chest and he smiles shakily.

He wouldn't fail to save his friends.

Not this time.

And with determination flaring in his eyes, Kakashi stood for the first time...Wait. His eyes burned slightly and Kakashi yelped, closing them. His mother came into the room to check on them and was shocked to see Kakashi covering his eyes.

"What's wrong Kakashi-" the words died in her throat as her son looked up...

With one tomoe spinning lazily in each of his blood-red eyes.

...

She screamed.


	2. 【二】

Fugaku looked at his nephew that stared back at him with bored eyes. How could a half Uchiha unlock his sharingan faster than any Uchiha in history?! It was just ridiculous! Karasu and Sakumo sat beside Fugaku, making a triangle around the silver-haired boy.

And the boy sighed.

_SIGHED_

A 7 month-year-old boy, not even a _YEAR_ old, sighing?! They were all gaping at the boy and he gave them an annoyed look and walked to his crib, pointing at it.

An _ANNOYED_ look!

Just-How?!

Seeing that they weren't moving, Kakashi sighed once again and promptly walked out of the room, soon returning with a wooden stool. He climbed on it and onto the fence of the crib, afterwards landing into a pile of toys and pillows in the crib. 

He looked back at them to see them still gaping and he giggled.

It was fun to mess with their heads.

Fugaku with shadowed eyes walked to the door and slammed his forehead against it. Mikoto rushed in shocked at her husbands' behaviour and pulled him away for medical attention. Kakashi was laughing so hard by this point, Karasu stood up and tried to calm him down, afraid that this was bad for his body.

Sakumo just went out of the room, onto the Hokage mountain and screamed.

* * *

_Inside the Hokage's office_

Hiruzen jumped and looked incredulously at the mountain behind him and saw Sakumo screaming his lungs out on the top of the stone face. What the f-

* * *

_3 years later_

Kakashi's Sharingan was a secret between Sakumo, Karasu and Fugaku. Kakashi was training and Obito could talk normally already. Usually, Kakashi would be teaching him things, making Obito call Kakashi Aniki.

"Aniki!"

Kakashi stopped his push-ups in the training room and hopped up, wiping away his sweat with a blue towel.

"Yes?"

"Fugaku-sama wants us to eat dinner now." He said, walking away. Huffing, Kakashi wore his baggy black shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back and strolled to the dining room.

No one knew he trained except Obito, not even Sakumo. Speaking of which, in this timeline, Kakashi had to prevent his mission from failing. The mission was in... 2 years.

He stopped along the hallways and looked out into the garden at the moon.

_I swear, I will not allow Otou san to receive that kind of treatment from the village!_

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned back to the hallway to see his father and he smiled. In the Uchiha family they didn't encourage masks, so here he didn't wear any.

"Yes Otou san?"

Sakumo reached out his hand and Kakashi took it. The calloused warm big hand wrapped around his smaller pale one and something tugged at Kakashi's heart. 

"Let's go get dinner, everyone's waiting."

* * *

_2 Years Later_

Kakashi was tense this year. The year his father was ashamed, the year he died and the year his personality change completely. 

Kakashi sat calmly at the back if the classroom. Having arrived early, he took out his book on taijutsu and waited for his teacher to arrive. It was the first day of school, and then his sensei came in, yawning.

He looked around tiredly till he made eye contact with Kakashi, making him jump slightly. "Oh! You must be Uchiha Kakashi, right? Nice to meet you!"

The albino Uchiha was famous amongst Konoha's civilians. They all knew him, unnatural silver hair and a mature boy that wasn't proud unlike the rest of the Uchiha.

"Ah, yes sensei, good morning." He replied, bowing. He looked up again and asked politely.

"Sensei, is my cousin Obito Uchiha going to be in my class?"

"Ah, that prankster! Yes, unfortunately-" his words died in his throat as Kakashi glared coldly at his sensei, little killer intent leaking from him.

At least it was little to Kakashi. He was the freaking Rokudaime with lots of experience.

"A-ah! Ehem, er yes he's going to be in your class." The sensei stuttered, frightened. Kakashi smiled kindly suddenly, all traces of what just had happened was gone.

"Thank you sensei! After all, he is a _very_ precious person to me."

Before the older man could say anything, other students came pouring in and the day continued. The sensei announced an ice breaker and they gathered around.

"Just say your name, likes, dislikes and goal. You first," he said, pointing at Obito.

"My name is Obito Uchiha! I like Aniki (points to Kakashi) and Tomatoes! I dislike people who look down on others, my dream is to become Hokage!!"

Kakashi smiled softly and all the girls in the class blushed as he stood up next.

"My name is Kakashi Uchiha, I like my cousin Obito, my family and reading, I dislike anyone who bullies Obito and people who abandon their comrades. My dream is to be the future right-hand man of Obito, the future Hokage and having a family!" He finished, smiling cheerfully at everyone.

Obito looked like he was on a verge of tears and ran to Kakashi and hugged him tightly. "Thank you...! You're- *sniff* You're the only one who has ever believed in me that I can become Hokage...!"

Kakashi was shocked at first but relaxed into the hug and hugged back. He patted Obito's head and ruffled it slightly, sighing.

"I know you can... Obito chan." Kakashi said mischievously, soon laughing with the class at Obito red face as he shouted at Kakashi.

But how long would this happiness last? Kakashi asked himself, grimacing inside.


	3. 【三】

Kakashi sat at the back of the classroom not paying attention. He only thought about how he was going to change his father's fate and how to up his training regime.

I could make a shadow clone to stay in the village while I henge and hide my chakra to follow him and complete the mission or do the opposite. I cannot try convincing him or the Hokage to send someone else since he's the reliable white fang so-

"Class, two special guests are here to see our class!"

Kakashi looked up as everyone in the class started whispering excitedly.

"His name is Minato Namikaze and the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya!"

People started talking even louder and Kakashi's eyes widened. Minato sensei and Jiraiya?!

With a poof, a column of smoke appeared at the front of the class. Minato stepped out with his hand up. "Good Morning class!" Another hunching figure came out grumbling and straightened, cracking his back. "Mornin'... Brats." Jiraiya.

Kakashi felt tears prick his eyes and he looked away. He needed something to distract him...! He masked his chakra to avoid attention and bent down, holding his mouth. Calm down, calm down, they... Are... Alive... He breathed shakily and looked up bravely again, letting his chakra flow again.

And he came face to face with Jiraiya.

Yelping in surprise he fell from his seat from the sudden closeness and back-peddled. His back hit a soft yet sturdy surface and he looked up to find Minato. He jumped in shock and his instincts forced him to use chakra and stick to the ceiling.

Big mistake.

"W- How did you?! When did you even learn how to control your chakra? Oh wait you're Sakumo's brat. Of course he would teach you this early." Jiraiya groaned, he lunged at Kakashi and tried to grab him. Kakashi ran on the ceiling all the way to the window... And ran up the school building to the roof.

"KAKASHI!!!!"

* * *

**Jiraiya POV**

Jiraiya was surprised when one of the presences in the room disappeared and he looked up just in time to see a silver haired boy bend down from view. He looked to Minato and they nodded, asking the teacher quietly to stop. They walked up to the seat quietly as the boy finally stopped masking his chakra.

Masking chakra at such a young age?

The boy looked up with slightly wet eyes but he had a strikingly similar face to Sakumo when the man was young. Sakumo's son? It was rather amusing to see his fall from his seat and back peddle but then find Minato behind him.

He jumped really high and Jiraiya expected him to hit the ceiling.

Nope.

The boy flipped and stuck to the ceiling.

By this time, everyone in the room was gaping.

"W- How did you?! When did you even learn how to control your chakra?! Oh wait you're Sakumo's brat. Of course he would teach you this early" Jiraiya groaned and the boy looked frightened when Jiraiya tried to reach him. He ran to the window and continued upwards.

"KAKASHI!!!!" The teacher screamed, running to the window. Everyone got up and ran to the windows and looked up to see Sakumo's son running to the rooftop horizontally. Minato's jaw dropped at the scene and a boy with orange goggles yelled out, "THAT'S MY ANIKI!!"

Jiraiya teleported to the school roof and grabbed Kakashi by the sides of his small body. "L-Let go of me!" he demanded. Through the dark cloth, Jiraiya surprisingly felt muscles and his eyebrows raised. With one hand Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi's collar and curiously lifted the boys' shirt just enough to peek- A small foot connected to his face.

* * *

"I said... Let... Me... GO!" Kakashi yelled, Kicking Jiraiya and sent him a few good meters away. He huffed and adjusted his shirt, grumbling to himself. Minato poofed next to him and his eyes widened incredulously at his sensei lying on the floor holding his nose groaning.

"I-I think my nose broke..." Jiraiya groaned, sitting up.

"Jiraiya sama! Where is-What happened?!"

Obito ran from his teacher's side to Kakashi and kept yelling how cool he was. "How did you do that?! It was so COOL!"

* * *

"Jiraiya sensei! What happened?! D-Did the boy do this to you?!" Minato frantically asked, kneeling at the Sannin's side. "Yup... Look's like Sakumo's brat packs a punch, or should I say... Kick?" he chuckled, then winced at the pain.

"Sorry, Jiraiya sama..."

He turned to see Kakashi looking guiltily at him. "Ah, Brat it's ok-" he stopped as Kakashi walked closer and hovered his hand over Jiraiya's nose, a green glow coming from it. "M-Ma ma, I only know how to numb the pain for now and am not really good at medical ninjutsu..." He grumbled, ignoring the wide eyes of Jiraiya and Minato.

Sighing, Kakashi stood up and held out his hand. "My name is Kakashi, Sakumo's brat. Nice to meet you."

In all of Jiraiya's travels, he never met a boy so weird.

Well, maybe Yahiko came close.


	4. 【四】

**WARNING: This chapter is COMPLETELY RANDOM AF**

* * *

Kakashi is 4 when Shisui is born. He stands with his father as the whole clan watches the couple carry him into the compound to the main house.

"A new child has come into our family today, and his name, given by his parents shall be Uchiha Shisui! May he serve the Uchiha and bring us greatness!" Fugaku roared and the crowd cheered while the feast started.

_Shisui...?_

Kakashi eyes widened in recognition and he walked through the crowd to the couple surrounded by cooing mothers and stoic fathers.

"Ah, Kakashi! Do you want to see your new cousin?" The new mother smiled at him and which Kakashi guiltily couldn't remember what her name was.

He nodded silently and the woman lifted Shisui down to his level where he looked in awe at the newborn.

_Uchiha Shisui..._

Shisui's eyes peeled open and he laughed a cute laugh while patting Kakashi's face. Kakashi melted and cooed softly.

_I will protect you from your mysterious death this time._

Kakashi smiled brightly at his mother and thanked her, walking away.

_I swear._

* * *

_Uchiha Training Grounds, 1 year later_

Kakashi, Obito: age 5

Shisui: age 1

Kakashi sat on a wooden pole in the middle of the training grounds, meditating and entering his mind palace. It was... A messy place. He had spent days trying to clean it up and still was, but his mind was just so... Messed up. Countless of jutsus from his previous life was tucked into a grotesque tree with wooden shelves built in it. The tree resembled the one in the fourth war...

Blood.

The fourth bloody ninja war was his f*cking mind palace with random dead bodies here and there.

Hopefully, no Yamanaka goes venturing into his mind.

His memories were through another door to a huge library - his favourite place so far with the stars as the ceiling and random good memories flashing through them.

The Bloody Hatake Compound.

A reminder, like an arrow, always lodged in his back, to not waste this chance. His body in his mind was his 40-year-old one with his Rokudaime cloak hanging off his shoulders, the Hokage hat hanging off his neck on his back. He sat down in the library and looked to the stars to see his old genin team and he reached out for them.

"I miss you guys... So, so much," he whispered.

"Who?"

He snapped out of his meditation and flipped away, into the advanced stance the war trained him to defend like.

"Whoa!" a familiar childish voice squeaked and Kakashi finally recognized Obito, relaxing into his usual lazy stance. "Sorry Obito, you surprised me." he apologized, laughing lightly.

Obito was on the ground rubbing his butt and he pouted. Kakashi held out his hand and Obito took it, patting himself down. "So... Who were you talking about?" he inquired, head tilting.

Kakashi froze and Obito noticed a flash of darkness come over his eyes before disappearing in a second. "Ma... Just... An old friend." he casually shrugged, walking away while ignoring Obito's cries.

"You're only 4 years old! How can you even have old friends?!"

"Anything can happen."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Not everything in the world makes sense."

"Why are you such an ass sometimes?"

"Thank you my butt feels very flattered."

"WHA-What does flattered even mean?!"

"Now if you would excuse me, I think it's going to be dinner time soon and today the whole clan is coming together for a birthday party."

"Oh. I forgot. What was the kid's name again?"

"Shisui. Hey, wanna make a bet?"

"What's a bet?"

"...Nevermind."

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

Shisui is a very intelligent child. He picked up walking easily and said his first words fluently which shocked many people, boosting the clan's ego even more. Uchiha.

When Kakashi entered the main compound many people greeted him for he was the prodigy of prodigies, having awakened the Sharingan at such an early age, even before his first birthday which admittedly, worried Fugaku. (Announced once he entered the academy - no one knows that he awakened it before he even turned one.)

To unlock the Sharingan, one must have experienced a near close encounter with death. Or have gone through an emotionally stressful scenario.

Both which Kakashi never had experienced...

Fugaku was very confused.

Kakashi politely bowed to each and every one of them, Obito hastily doing so afterwards. Together they went to visit Shisui. Kakashi bowed before his mother and she handed him the child carefully.

"Hello, Shisui kun." Kakashi smiled, and one would be lying if they said Kakashi was not going to end up being a lady killer. "I've heard you are really smart. A prodigy, aren't you? The Uchiha clan must be very proud to get another. One after the other..." he mused, chuckling when Shisui blew raspberries. Just like Boruto... He sighed wistfully.

"Hey aniki?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you always say 'Uchiha clan' instead of 'our clan'?"Obito curiously asked, and the adults' attention turned to him as well.

"Ma... As I'm not a full-blooded Uchiha I'm simply unworthy of calling myself one," he claimed, pumping pride into the Uchiha around him.

"Don't be silly Kakashi kun! You are definitely one of us!"

"You even stay with us!"

"Kakashi kun don't say such nonsense~"

"Yea aniki!"

Kakashi's lips quirked a small bit and he smiled his practised Hokage smile.

"Thank you!"

Earning a rightful place in the Uchiha? Checked.

He gave Shisui back gently and Shisui whined a bit but stopped when Kakashi poked his forehead with two fingers lightly. "I'll be back, that's a promise." he smiled and walked off, leaving to the playgrounds. Shisui gurgled and laughed, making all the mothers around him coo.

And that's when he met the Sarutobi Hiruzen. Again.

* * *

_Playgrounds_

Hiruzen almost jumped out of his skin when a child that looked strikingly similar to Tobirama Senju entered the playgrounds but relaxed when he just saw Sakumo's son. The Hatake family did branch from the Senju... It just got erased for some goddamn reason.

Sakumo's son, Kakashi, nudged his friend forward to play with the rest while he went to lie down by the sides, staring at the clouds.

Hiruzen walked over.

"Why don't you want to play with the others?"

Kakashi looked calmly over to the grave voice and smiled. "Ma... I'm not really good at talking with people my age. I rather talk with older people, Hokage sama. Until they grow older maybe?"

Hiruzen's eyebrow rose and his lips twitched into a small smile. This child knew he was the Hokage yet didn't freak out when he saw him. Interesting.

"Ho? What do you usually talk about then?"

"Ma...Random things. History, chakra theories, it's origins, sometimes jutsu ideas and ideas that could help with my clan."

"You certainly are a very smart boy, Kakashi kun."

"I would describe myself as slightly weird." He looked at Hiruzen in the eye. "I know I'm different... And sometimes... I wish I wasn't." he chuckled at the last part and sighed, relaxing into the grass.

"... You are definitely a weird child Kakashi... I honestly don't know what to say." Hiruzen confessed, sitting down beside Kakashi.

"Ma... Just don't say anything then, just sleep. I'm tired anyway. Everything's too troublesome." Kakashi grumbled the last part and Hiruzen heartily laughed, lying down beside Kakashi. "I'll take that invite then."

"It's my pleasure.

Weirdest boy he had ever met.

Such a nice day.

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter...Was COMPLETELY RANDOM. I just threw in ANYTHING my mind thought of and HERE YOU GO!**


	5. 【五】

Kakashi stood beneath the moonlight, a black wolf mask with silver markings sitting on his face. Tiny Pakkun sat it his feet, looking up at him curiously with his big brown eyes.

"Henge."

A 20-year-old man with silver hair and a face mask appeared in his place. He stretched and sighed, muttering how he missed this physique which only confused Pakkun even more. Too bad he didn't know how to talk yet.

"Wish me luck, Pakkun," he whispered, holding out his hand for Pakkun. Pakkun placed his soft paw on his palm and barked, Kakashi ruffling his head afterwards.

"Thanks buddy." Kakashi made a solid shadow clone of his child self and left it with Pakkun, then proceeding to dash off, into the night.

Tonight was the night the Rokudaime took the first mission of his second life.

To save his father from the scorn of the villages, and do his mission for him.

Even if this risked _everything._ He could be found, interrogated, killed. But if he could save at least his father from his unfair fate...

So be it.

But really...Who really could track the Rokudaime? The man who has been specializing in tracking for more than 50 years?

At that thought he smirked, every step covered without a trace to be left.

* * *

_Gates of Konoha_

"Move out!" Sakumo ordered, and they dashed out of the gates. He had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind but he shook his head, not noticing the shadow that hopped into the trees behind them.

He heard a whisper of clothes fly further away from them and whipped his head in that direction to find... Nothing... Just the wind...?

* * *

_Kakashi POV_

_Tch Basic mistake...I'm getting rusty..._

Sakumo and his team which surprisingly his _mother_ was in, continued onto their mission.

_I don't remember her being there..._

He gulped as a chill ran down his spine. Were things changing already?

* * *

_Timeskip-2 days, Iwagakure Borders_

"It's the White Fang!"

"Inform the ANBU! Raise defences! They must be here for the information! We're almost back home!"

Sakumo continued slashing through all the shinobi with his white chakra blade, his team right behind him. Everything was fine... Till the ANBU arrived. Elite forces, people always underestimated them. They were chosen for a reason.

This was definitely not looking towards their favour when _60_ of them appeared to take on Sakumo and his 4 teammates. 

They were ragged and out of breath at 32 down till...

"Karasu!" Sakumo literally screamed as a sword came closer to her shoulder from an ANBU when she was bent over. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped, and time seemed to slow down...

A flash of silver appeared in front of her and a man stood there, kunai in hand, blocking the sword. The sword dug slightly into his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch.

"Ma... It's rude to interrupt someone who's resting you know?" the man chuckled, hands whipping into quick signs and suddenly his hand burst with pure lightning chakra, the chirping of thousands of birds filling the air.

His hand struck the ANBU quickly before he flashed in front of another, and another, till only Sakumo and his team were left. They didn't stand a chance.

Sakumo was gaping at the man with blood dripping off his right hand. He took down 28 men almost immediately...! The man turned around to face him, mask on. Silver hair...

He bent down and picked a scroll up, looking over to them. "This is what you guys needed?"

Sakumo immediately went into his defensive position, the rest of his team soon following after.

The man raised both of his hands slowly, position casual.

"Ma... No need to get so defensive Sakumo-chan! I'm just a passing helper, call me... Okami.

I owed the Hatakes so consider this a favour in return... Hopefully, I never see you guys again too, I can tell you know? Feelings are mutual. I don't trust you guys exactly as well...

So catch!" he hollered, before throwing the scroll in their direction and teleporting away.

Sakumo caught it and opened it cautiously to find all of Iwagakure's information safely inside. Nodding, he flashed his team a weak smile.

"Mission Success... Let's go home minna... I miss Kakashi already." he breathed, and they all sighed together, tired and exhausted.

Not far away a smile grew widely on a man's face, silver hair blowing in the wind.

_Kami...Will this happy moment last as long as I hope for...?_

He ran back to Konoha, legs burning from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

_Timeskip 1 day- Konohagakure_

Kakashi stood beside Minato and the Hokage, Fugaku behind him with other family members of the rest of the teammates. Soon they saw four figures coming towards the gates and everyone felt smiles forming on their faces.

Sakumo had a light smile on his face but his eyes showed slight confusion and worry still. He appeared before the Hokage, scroll in hand.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage sama."

The Hokage smirked and blew his pipe once more.

"Of course."

"Welcome home!" Obito cheered, Kakashi smiling brightly beside him. "Welcome home, Otou san, Kaa san!"

Sakumo grinned back. "It's good to be back Kakashi, Obito!" he laughed and kissed his wife, ignoring the 'ewws' Obito gave. Karasu blushed and bonked Obito on the head. Kakashi lightly laughed.

Everything is perfect...Kakashi thought, shoulder still stinging.

...Just let me keep this little fantasy of mine...

...Even if it's just for a while longer...

Kakashi could already feel that there was definitely a price to pay for this change. Equivalent exchange is always the fundamental laws of the universe, nothing _can_ stay happy forever, neither can it stay sad and depressing. A balance of both is required in order for all things to make _sense._

Kakashi sighed at that thought.

* * *

_Timeskip- Later, Hokage's Office_

"...He called himself Okami."

"I see...Kitsune, help investigate the scene."

* * *

_In Iwagakure_

"Konoha has been hiding such a weapon..."

"...Conduct an investigation immediately, he's going on our bingo books..."

"Make him _pay._ "

* * *

_In an Unknown Cave_

"Hatake Kakashi."

"...So young yet so powerful..."

"Keep an eye on him Zetsu. He may prove to be a useful asset for us in the future."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter T-T**

**SRRY....**

_**Tonic out** _


	6. 【interlude】

Kakashi walked to the academy with Sakumo and Obito, the latter bouncing everywhere with a wide goofy grin. Kakashi's lips twitched and he finally gave up, chuckling.

"Obito let's get going we're going to be late-"

"Are you Obito and Kakashi?" a voice perked up and Kakashi looked around to see...

"Rin...." and images of the bloody girl reaching out for him flashed through his mind and he grimaced painfully, looking away. Sakumo caught this and worriedly looked down at him.

"You ok Kakashi?"

Kakashi froze as Obito turned around to look at him also, Rin peeking over his shoulder.

Kakashi took a deep breath and plastered his practised warm smile on. "I'm fine Otou san! Just a bit of pain from training..." Sakumo relaxed slightly and ruffled his head. "Ok kiddo."

Obito raced forward to the girl and she handed him a familiar-looking file. "Your names were already called but you guys weren't there so I volunteered to look for you both. Don't worry, the ceremony is not over yet so we can still make it to the class selection..." she explained, nervous at the sight of Sakumo.

Sakumo chuckled at rubbed her head. "Thank you and sorry for our lateness Miss...?"

"Ah-! Um, my name is Rin! Nohara Rin sir!" she squeaked, making Kakashi smile in amusement. Obito was blushing and thanking her, Kakashi giving his share of thanks.

"Let's go, Obito," Kakashi called.

"Ah! Ok! Wanna come with us?" Obito asked Rin and she nodded happily.

Kakashi smiled and together they walked to the academy.

He felt the hole in his heart start to fill in bit by bit.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this because I completely forgot to add Rin in the academy...I feel so dumb~**

_**Tonic out.** _


	7. 【六】

"Congratulations. You are now a genin of Konoha."

Hatake Uchiha Kakashi. Quite the mouthful to say.

He was 6 years old, a genin, and just about to receive a sensei to be an apprentice under. Kakashi fiddled with his thumbs acting nervous and looking down but inside he was focusing and pinpointing everyone in the Hokage building.

Sakumo and Jiraiya were just outside the Hokage's office window, Minato was... Around the corner, about 10 minutes till he reached the office. Hiruzen was inside... With Danzo... And the lady at the counter was standing up...

"Hatake Uchiha Kakashi?"

He looked up and walked over to the counter. "The Hokage is ready for you." He nodded and teleported to right outside the office, taking a deep breath. Knocking on the door he walked in calmly, immediately going into the formal bowing position.

"Hokage sama."

* * *

_Hiruzen/s POV_

Silent footsteps without effort, a habit only war veterans nowadays have. The formal bowing, a position that some Chunin still fidget in. A calm face in front of the Hokage with a posture that shows no emotion.

And his eyes...

The eyes are the windows of a person's soul and this boy...

Could conceal _everything._

Something even I had trouble with at times.

"Hokage sama," he paused for a while, "Danzo sama." he greeted.

I smiled my practised warm smile and spoke, "Hello Kakashi, you do know what you are here today for right?"

He straightened and nodded curtly, "Yes Hokage sama."

"Good. Minato! Come in!" I called, and soon the door opened to reveal the bright yellow-haired man with blue eyes. My eyes flickered over to see Kakashi's reaction but shockingly I saw guilt, fondness and sadness swimming in his deep black eyes before disappearing without a trace.

Pushing the information away to look over later I smiled at Minato.

"Minato, meet your new apprentice, Hatake Uchiha Kakashi."

"Hi-! IT'S YOU!" Minato yelped, shock clear on his face. Kakashi sweatdropped, scratching his cheek. "Ah... Hello again Minato san...".

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you know each other already?"

"Ah! Hokage sama, he's the one who... er..." his eyes flickered over to where Jiraiya was. "... He's the student that I told you about... the one that kicked Jiraiya in the face and used medical ninjutsu to heal the injury right afterwards..."

A flash of killer intent came from Jiraiya's general direction and a snort of laughter from Sakumo. I sighed and held my forehead.

I'm too old for this.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Danzo perked up at the thought of Kakashi joining him. Maybe...

"Hiruzen... What do you think about Kakashi joining ANBU? His talents will certainly benefit Konoha and I have seen the way he can hide his emotions as easy as breathing... I want to take him under my private wing."

Danzo blatantly ignored the crack of wood outside and growing Killer Intent.

Kakashi's face was kept empty of emotions except for the small minuscule frown. _Danzo wants me in ROOT...?_

Hiruzen calmly looked over to the windows.

"What are your thoughts... Sakumo?"

He burst into the office. "NO. NO. Oh and... NO!" he growled, scooping Kakashi up... "He's only 6 for christ sake! Let him have a CHILDHOOD!"

"He's already genin-"

"Do look like I give an SH*T?!"

Hiruzen stood up with a sigh. "Stand down Sakumo."

Sakumo stiffened and begrudgingly put Kakashi down, straightening his posture. Kakashi patted himself down and forced himself to relax.

He almost attacked his own father from pure instincts.

That would have been bad.

"Danzo, it has already been decided that Kakashi will be placed under Minato. Kakashi, Minato, Sakumo, you are dismissed."

As Kakashi was dragged out of the office by his father he made eye contact with Danzo.

We're not done yet.

Kakashi just gave a stiff nod.

Too bad Hiruzen caught that and gave a warning glare. Danzo ignored him.

* * *

_Hokage's Office- Hiruzen, Danzo_

"They placed a bounty on him, S-rank from Iwa... I suppose we are putting an A rank on him?"

"Yes... Ah... so what's his name?"

"The other countries have no idea who he is as well, so they now call him..."

"...Fitting name..."

"Kuraiton." (LITERALLY a merge of "Kuro" and "Raiton")

* * *

_Training Field 3- Kakashi, Minato, Sakumo_

Kakashi... Had this way of walking. Minato realized after observing the boy for a while. He walked like a...

 _Hiruzen._ A _Hokage._

Sometimes he would be in a trance of some sort and his arms would automatically fold against his back and his spine would straighten, stride confident.

But after he snapped out of his thoughts he would walk like... Like an ANBU. Feet not making a sound, eyes sharper. But he slouched ever so slightly and his eyes gaze were so heavy...

He looked like he was carrying something heavy and pressurizing on his shoulders.

And another habit...

"Hey Kakashi, why do you sometimes keep closing your left eye?"

Sakumo looked over. "He's always been doing that since he was a baby."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded back. "Yup, went to the doctor once, but nothing was wrong."

Kakashi shrugged and just pulled his hitai-ate over his eye.

"Won't that be a liability?"

"Nah, I'll get used to it."

Minato watched as Kakashi continued walking, somehow looking even more comfortable with the hitai-ate over his eye. Soon they reached the middle of the field and Kakashi spun round, lifting his headband and his Sharingan eyes spun.

Shifting into his fighting position, he pulled out a tanto and flicked it in front of him.

Minato eyes scanned his stance, confused. He had never seen anything like it.

He smiled and got into his.

Kakashi grinned, eyes showing excitement.

"Let's dance."

* * *

_Timeskip- After Fight_

Kakashi was littered in cuts but he was not on the ground, barely standing and leaning on his tanto. Minato was across him with cuts, breathing slightly heavily.

"Are you sure you're genin...?" He groaned, "I mean, I didn't use Hiraishin but still I have jonin fighting skills yet you could be on par with me mostly... But why is it that some moments... You look like you expect to have longer limbs?" He asked, generally curious.

Kakashu chuckled slumped down on the ground. "Dunno."

Minato pouted slightly and stretched, Sakumo coming over and clapping with Hiruzen beside him.

"Very impressive Kakashi. You definitely have the skills to become one of the top in Konoha. Who's knows? Maybe even Hokage." Hiruzen praised, clapping with Sakumo.

Kakashi merely laughed lightly. "Nope, that's spot's reserved for Obito, Hokage sama."

"Why are you so confident in him?"

Something dark flashed across across Kakashi's eyes and he smiled.

"Ma... It's my gut instinct."

* * *

**A/N: Kakashi you mysterious lil wolf**

**Prepare, for I have a whole storyline planned ahead.**

**And it's not at all that happy.**

**Not.**

**At.**

**All.**

_**Tonic OUT** _


	8. 【七】

_1 year later- Kakashi, 7 years old_

3-year-old Shisui walks onto the plateau and plops down beside Kakashi on the bench, who was watching the rainfall from the sky onto the garden outside. "Ne, Kashi?"

"Hm?"

"I was... Won-dar-ring why you have white hair while we all have black and bro-own." He asked, looking up at the white (It's silver!) haired boy that had a blue fan resting above his face.

"Ma, I'm only half Uchiha Shisui kun." he explained, chuckling softly while ruffling Shisui's curly hair.

"Really? Then do you have the Shar-ing-en?"

"Sharingan, Shisui, very close. And yes. Yes I do." he said, activating his eyes. Two tomoe in both eyes stared down at Shisui and the small boy shivered. Kakashi unactivated his Sharingan and sighed. Closing his fan, he placed a hand on Shisui's head, looking at him.

"Shisui, you are a very smart boy you know? So before the elders notice how smart you are, please. Enjoy your childhood?" _and don't waste yours like I did mine._

Shisui tilted his head as if contemplating. He then grinned and nodded. "Un!" Kakashi smiled softly. "Good."

* * *

Fugaku sat across the boy and nodded. "You have done the Uchiha clan proud, graduating in merely 1 year. You may make a reasonable request."

Kakashi now had a habit of holding a fan in front of his face and his eyes bore into Fugaku.

"... I want to request more training for Uchiha Obito, but only after he graduates, and for him to live with his grandmother under me and my fath- parents." he said after a minute of silence.

"Uchiha Obito...? Why would you want that?"

"...He's my little brother," he said in a clipped manner, looking over Fugaku's shoulder to avoid his hard gaze. "I adore him so. And he needs training. I don't want him to die so early in his shinobi career."

Fugaku frowned. "Why only after he graduates?" Kakashi only stayed silent.

After a while, he sighed in defeat.

"Accepted."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile from behind his blue fan.

After all, if Obito wasn't dead last, he wouldn't be able to get into Kakashi's team would he?

* * *

"...Aniki?"

"Hm?"

"Why... Are you so nice to me?" Obito asked, genuinely curious, while they were moving items to Kakashi's house.

Kakashi's step faltered a bit but he recovered and continued walking smoothly. "You are everything I can never be, Obito." he said simply, striding ahead.

"Huh what does that-Oi! Wait up!" Obito yelled, quickening his pace. 

His grandmother smiled behind them.

* * *

Sakumo and Karasu welcomed them gladly in their household, happy that Kakashi was so fond of at least one person. His circle of friends was very small.

"The bathroom is over there and here is your bedroom! Kakashi's is right across the hallway and mine is beside his, your grandmothers beside yours." Sakumo finished, smiling.

Obito grinned widely and with Kakashi in tow, went to his newly assigned room. 

"Come on! Let's start decorating the Future Hokage's room!"

"Hai, hai." Kakashi's lips twitched into a soft smile and proceeded to followed closely behind.

* * *

_2 years later- Kakashi, 8 years old_

"EVERYONE GATHER AT THE UCHICHA MAIN HOUSE!"

Kakashi swiftly pulled Shisui along, following his mother and Shisui's, who's name was, by the way, Heiwa. Baby cries could be heard from the building and inwardly Kakashi froze slightly.

Was it already...?

He entered with the sea of clansmen and Fugaku stood expectantly in front. He coughed and held up something - a baby - and smirked.

"WE HAVE AN HEIR!" He roared and the crowd cheered along. "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!". Adults swarmed to both Fugaku and the food. Kakashi stood silently at the side. His father had gone on a mission so he was alone with Karasu.

Kakashi was never close to Karasu and so the atmosphere between them was rather awkward most of the time.

"... Kaa san." Kakashi tested on his tongue. The word was so foreign... "Kaa san, Kaa san... Kaa san." his lips quirked when he saw her blush. "... I never called you that in a long time."

Karasu huffed and grumbled something about silver-haired Hatake's. She then pursed her lips and suddenly ruffled his hair. "... Brat," she mumbled, bending down and hugging him. He stiffened and slowly sank into the embrace. "...Love you," she whispered and it was his turn to blush.

"D-Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing!" he growled, shark teeth barring. She gave a 'pft' with her fingers on her lips. He growled again and turned away, fanning himself furiously. But before he was out of hearing range he paused and drawled out.

"Love you too Kaa san."

Kakashi always got the last laugh.

* * *

"Aniki!"

"Kashi!"

Obito and Shisui then looked at each other. "Who are you?!" They both shouted, each with childish glares shown on their faces. 

"Har?! I'm Uchiha Obito! Kakashi's sworn brother!" he proudly stated and looked over at Kakashi for confirmation. Kakashi just smiled fondly and nodded.

Shisui pouted at puffed out his chest. "I am Uchiha Shisui! And one day I'm gonna be one of Kakashi's sworn brothers too! Right?!" He looked at Kakashi with the most adorable pout he could muster.

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction and he gave an eye smile. "Of course Shisui chan."

"Yea! See-! Wait, Shisui _CHAN?!"_ he squawked, horrified.

Obito started laughing at his face and soon one by one they were all laughing and giggling.

"Ha- ha... Let's go see the baby now Aniki!" Obito suggested, pumping his fist into the air.

Obito was taller than Kakashi so Kakashi couldn't really give his head a rub. So instead he gave his warmest smile. "Sure." Obito stiffened but shook his head and smiled.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Itachi was a cute baby with strange lines on his face, making him resemble a weasel with his round face.

"Awwwww." Obito cooed, as Itachi squealed, latching his tiny fingers on Obito's pinkie. Shisui stared silently as he looked at Itachi.

"He's so small..." he whispered in awe. "So... Precious?" Kakashi's eyes softened and he patted Shisui on the shoulder.

"That's how I felt about you when I saw you."

He looked back down at Itachi. _Kami help the Uchiha Clan._

* * *

Kakashi was sitting alone in one of the fields at the borders of Konohagakure with a shogi board in front of him. He picked up one of the pieces and looked at it, Shikamaru flashing through his mind.

I wonder how he and Naruto and doing...

"Playing by yourself?" a voice asked from the trees and Kakashi recognized it almost immediately. He opened his fan in front of his face and turned his gaze to the figure.

"... Nara san, what are you doing out here?"

Shikaku chuckled deeply and walked out from the shadows. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Ma, this is one of the more peaceful places in Konoha." he reasoned, fingers playing with the shogi piece in his hand. "Would you like to play a game? It would be an honour to someone as intellectual as you."

Shikaku looked over at Kakashi with calculative eyes. "I've heard about you. They call you the Silver or Albino Uchiha. They said you were a prodigy... I guess they were right."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Ho...?"

Shikaku sat down across him, his dark eyes scanning the board.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

The click of wood resounded throughout the plane of grass.

* * *

_3 years later- Kakashi, 9 years old_

Kakashi stood outside the Academy expectantly, the fan still in front of his face. Now he regularly wore a Yukata everywhere.

"Aniki!" a familiar voice hollered.

Kakashi turned around to see Obito and Rin heading towards him, headbands proudly on their foreheads. "Otouto, Rin." he greeted, smiling. "Congratulations on becoming Genin."

Obito smirked proudly and Rin blushed.

Kakashi could see it.

Team Minato. All alive and well.

* * *

**A/N: Buuuuut, of course, things won't go that smoothly sadly 'cause it's NARUTO.' What other explanation do you need?**

**Cursing the existence of Hematology...**

_**Tonic OUT** _


	9. 【八】

**A/N: Should Rin live?**

* * *

"There will be no war since the White Fang has been able to stop it!" Hiruzen announces and Kakashi's eyes widen.

Oh shit.

He messed up big time. Now how will Obito grow? How will this affect the future jonins?

"And I will be retiring... The new Hokage shall be decided in the next few days! The current candidates are, _Shimura Danzo and Hatake Sakumo!"_

Kakashi immediately teleports to Training Ground 3.

* * *

"That's so cool!!" Obito yelled, fists pumping. Kakashi groaned and glared at Obito.

"I mean what could go wrong?" Obito continued, dango stick in his mouth.

"What could go _wrong_ -?!" The words died in Kakashi's throat as he thought about it again.

_Nothing...Really could go wrong...Right?_

He chuckled bitterly.

_In this world, something must always go wrong._

* * *

(??? POV)

"Eliminate all competition. You understand what I am saying right?"

"Hai."

* * *

Kakashi walked along the corridors of the Uchiha compound to see Sakumo with Fugaku, Mikoto and Karasu sitting together having sake.

"I bet Itachi will be a prodigy too!" Sakumo laughed, taking another sip and Fugaku smirked, "Of course." Mikoto giggled as she continued to talk to Karasu about how being a mother was like.

"Tch! Brat was always so smart so I didn't have much trouble. It was _easy_." she smirked, lifting her sake cup up to her lips. Mikoto sighed and drank hers. "Itachi still has been some trouble..."

"Hear that? My son's smarter than yours! He could walk when he was only 7 months old! 7 Months! Babies only walk at 2!" Sakumo boasted, laughing at Fugaku's glowering face.

"Shut up."

Kakashi smiled underneath his fan and turned away towards the moon.

He should really be in bed.

"I'm going on a mission soon..." Sakumo sighed. Kakashi froze at his next words.

"... To destroy Kannabi Bridge in case we get more infiltrators."

Kannabi... Bridge...? W-Was he _cursed_ to lose loved ones at that place? Kakashi dropped his fan and it clattered on the wooden floor, attracting their attention.

"Who's there?!" Fugaku questioned and they were all in their offensive positions, ready for combat. Kakashi pressed his mouth in a thin line and picked his fan up, shushining away.

He would deal with it another time.

* * *

"Obito... Minato sensei and Rin are already there by now," he said, exasperated as Obito ran frantically around the room for his training outfit.

"I CAN'T FIND MY GOGGLES!!"

"It's on your head." Kakashi face palmed.

* * *

"Sorry Minato sensei, we just got lost on the road of life." Kakashi drawled, dragging Obito behind him by the collar. Minato just sighed and Rin sweatdropped. Obito laughed nervously and dusted himself down.

"Now let's do introductions, our name, likes, dislikes and dream."

"My name is Minato Namikaze, I like fuinjutsu, toads and ramen. I dislike people who would abandon teammates and people who are prideful. My dream is to become the next Hokage!"

"My name is Nohara Rin, I like strawberries, um... ah, I dislike people who wear masks!" She stated, huffing.

"Masks...?" Kakashi muttered curiously. Rin hadn't said that before...

"Yea! Like, not physical ones! Just the people who act tough but inside they're hurting and hiding their pain and I can't heal them because-" Rin stopped her rambling and blushed, ducking her head and mumbling a small 'sorry'.

Minato chuckled and waved his hand. "Continue?"

"Ah-! My dream is to become a great Medic nin!" She smiled brightly, then looked over at Obito. "How about you?"

Obito blushed and puffed his chest, shifting the goggles on his head.

"My name is Uchiha Obito! I like helping people, and cats! But dogs too cause they're cool. Basically all animals actually... I dislike people who hurt my comrades and I'll do anything to protect my precious people! My dream is to become HOKAGE!" He announced determinedly, fist-pumping.

Kakashi smiled underneath the blue fan.

"Ma, I guess it's my turn..."

They all turned to him and he cocked his head sideways, giving them his famous eye smile.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I love spending time with my family and that includes Obito of course, I like my summons very much, they are practically family... I dislike many things, and my dream is to..." he paused at that.

To save Obito.

To save Rin.

To save Minato sensei.

To save Kushina.

"...To be able to live a happy life with all my comrades, _alive."_

Hardly anyone noticed the emphasis.

Minato did though.

He didn't like it.

* * *

"Neh Jiraiya sama..." Kakashi muttered, looking up at the white-haired man. "I have always wondered, what is your last name?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Kid, I've been an orphan since day one. How would I know?"

"... I'm sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry 'bout kid. Now scram, I need to do my research!" he giggled at the last part. A sparkle appeared in Kakashi's eye.

_And I hope you'll be able to finish it this time._

Jiraiya paused and looked at the boys retreating form.

_... How did he know I was creating a book series?_

* * *

"Shisui kun, are you ready for your first day in the academy?!" Obito cheered, holding his fist up.

"YEAH!" Shisui yelled, fist-bumping Obito back. Kakashi chuckled at the sight and grabbed both of their shoulders.

"Let's go."

"OSU!"

* * *

Itachi looked up to see the silver-haired fairy and he squealed, fingers reaching for the magical strands of hair. The fairy laughed softly and pale fingers touched Itachi's cheek gently.

Itachi loved this fairy.

He just didn't know it was a boy.

Kakashi was too pretty anyways.

* * *

"Ah... Mikoto sama, can I ask why Itachi's eyes are constantly following me everywhere?" Kakashi asked, slightly creeped out by his future (maybe) subordinate.

* * *

"Ne, Aniki. How are babies made? I thought they can only be made with one lady and one guy!" Obito brought up suddenly after looking confused for a few minutes.

"Uh, yea they can only be made with one lady and guy, Obito." Kakashi slowly replied carefully, one eyebrow raised.

"But then I saw two men with one baby!" He retorted.

_Oh shit._

"Uhh...." _Come ON! You're are the Rokudaime and you can't even explain a single thing to a kid-_

"Ask Fugaku sama."

* * *

The last part happens when you read too much yaoi.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Next chapter hopefully things start changing...Huh.**

**Apologies this chap SUCKS. I mean, it's not even funny and hardly any progress was made!**

_**Tonic OUT** _


	10. 【九】

**A/N: Kakashi Akatsuki, Nay or Yay?**

**2/15/2020: Title name change from "Kakashi Uchiha" to "Re: Kakashi"**

**This chapter is shit cause I'm a sucky author honestly. (._.)**

* * *

"Kakashi kun! Do you want to eat together?" Rin called out and Obito scowled. He couldn't help it! He was jealous of his brother...

Obito then felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Ma, how about we all eat together?"

Obito looked up from the ground and Kakashi winked at him.

_I gotcha you bro._

Obito almost wanted to cry. He sniffed and then grinned widely, slinging his arm around Kakashi's shoulders. Rin sulked slightly inside but then cheered up at the thought of Team Minato bonding.

"Let's go!"

Kakashi smiled as all their fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Otou san."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"I..." _love you._ "... It's nothing. Take care ok?"

"... Ok. Good night Kakashi."

"Good night."

* * *

Obito stared up at the ceiling, thinking why Fugaku suddenly told him that he was going to get a trainer for him in frustration. Unable to sleep completely he tiptoed out of his room and towards the living room, but then froze when he saw two shadows underneath the moonlight.

"Dan... sa... honor... you.... brings... here?" he barely made out.

"... Shi. You... why... here... not?" a rough old voice.

"... Deed I...." A smoother young one.

"Then... you? Will... me... shadows?"

"... refuse... brother... support... no."

Silence. And then a kunai was suddenly at Obito's throat, cold metal against his flesh. Obito froze and the man nudged him forward into the living room.

The two figures in the moonlight turned to him and the smaller one stiffened as Obito's eyes adjusted to the lighting.

Obito gaped, shocked as he saw his brother standing there with the village elder, _Danzo._

"Wha- What's-" the kunai pressed threateningly. Obito whimpered softly and Kakashi _growled._

" ** _Let. My. Brother. Go._** " He growled slowly as his killing intent flooded the room. Danzo suppressed a shiver but the desire for the boy grew.

The Perfect Killing Machine.

"You said you didn't want to join the shadows for the sake of your brother, but now you have to, _Ka-Ka-Shi._ " he dragged out mockingly, inwardly smirking at the inner struggle of the silver-haired boy.

Kakashi's eyes flickered to the shaking form of Obito and then stopped the flow of his killing intent, making all the ROOT members around relax slightly. Obito looked into Kakashi's dark eyes, staring into the abyss they held.

Kakashi then stiffened and then smiled warmly.

"Daijoubu," he said calmly, too calmly, and turned back to Danzo. And smiled.

"Ma, Do you sense that?" he asked, smirking. Danzo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the boy's sudden relaxation.

"Wha-"

Kakashi's eyes snapped to the hallway, gleaming in pride.

Everyone froze as the swish of clothes grew gradually louder and Danzo immediately fled, his ROOT members right behind him.

Sakumo came out, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I smelt the f*cking stink of that man and his little f*c-" Sakumo started growling with a kunai in hand.

"Dad." Sakumo froze.

"Language."

Sakumo gave him a deadpanned look.

"Seriously? Who gives a damn now? Give me a hug. I'm so glad you guys are safe." he mumbled the last part as he bent down, hugging both Obito and Kakashi.

"... Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Obito asked meekly from Sakumo's shoulder.

"Go to bed first," Kakashi muttered, yawning.

"I don't think I can now." Obito whispered.

"Let's just drink some tea." Sakumo suggested, "On the rooftop."

Obito perked up at that.

 _"Hell_ yes!"

"Language."

"Shut up you guys are so noisy..." Karasu groaned from the hallway. Sakumo grinned.

"Well, who wants to wake Obito's grandmother to drink with us?"

Kakashi silently hugged his father tighter as everyone started laughing, inwardly thankful.

That could have gone very, _very_ bad.

* * *

"Yo, Maito san." Kakashi greeted to the green spandex pair.

"Oh! Kakashi!" Dai exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. Gai was preparing for his daily run and grinned at Kakashi. The silver-haired boy was one of the people in the academy that didn't mock him, only believing in him with that cool and hip attitude.

Gai looked down at Kakashi shinobi uniform in surprise. "I never really saw you out of your yukata now that I think about it...". Kakashi was in his original dark blue shinobi clothes, and he smiled. He tucked his fan away and his mask up.

"Ma, I felt like running today..."

"REALLY?!" Gai cheered excitedly. "LET'S RACE!!!"

Kakashi chuckled at the nostalgic phrase. "Ok... Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!!!"

Two blurs of blue and green shot through the empty awakening streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Kakashi, I'm going on a mission," Sakumo said during dinner time, Karasu looking grim beside him. "I may be away for a while so before I go, I want you to sign the Hatake Summoning Contract - Given from the Inuzuka's as a peace treaty long ago."

Memories of his pack flooded Kakashi's brain and his lips twitched but grew serious again at the thought of that _cursed_ bridge.

"... Promise me."

Sakumo looked up from his meal questioningly and froze slightly as he made eye contact with his son. What happened to him that gave him such solemn, deep, dark eyes?

"... What?" he asked hesitantly as the silence continued to drag longer, everyone at the table watching them warily.

"Promise me that you're come back, alive. In one piece," he said fiercely.

Sakumo was shocked and so was everyone else. Obito's eyes widened slightly at Kakashi's demand.

Sakumo set his mouth in a thin line then sighed, reaching over the table with his pinky out

"As long as you don't mess around with Danzo while I'm away. Promise?"

Kakashi stared at the calloused hand before stretching out his own pale finger.

"Promise."

With two crossed fingers behind his back.

* * *

Only Obito saw it.

And he was really, really worried.

... But what could he do?

* * *

"Kakashi!" Obito hollered, running after him. He grabbed Kakashi's wrist and glared at the slightly shorter boy. "What was that at the dinner table?"

Kakashi raised a thin eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the hand behind your back!"

Kakashi grimaced and looked away.

"... Don't make promises you can't keep...?"

"You just _did_ that!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at Obito in the eye. "Obito. I... I can't avoid Danzo."

"Why?!"

Kakashi pulled his wrist away, frustration building up in him. Why couldn't anyone understand his turmoil?

"He's a village elder, that's why! I literally can't do anything but hope to survive and see another day of sunlight when he comes to me!" Kakashi cried out. Obito flinched at the volume and Kakashi caught it and gritted his teeth.

"I... I'm just... I'm so freaking tired." Kakashi groaned, leaning forward and almost collapsing into Obito's shoulder. Obito felt slightly guilty and patted his brother.

"There, there.... I'm sorry."

"I'm even more sorry." Kakashi muttered.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm even more sorry."

"I'm even more more sorry Obito."

"Well I'm even more more _more_ sorry Aniki."

"... Thank you... Aniki." Kakashi's fingers grabbed onto Obito's shirt.

"For..?"

"For being awesome. And understanding."

Obito grinned. "Of course! I'm going to become the Hokage!"

Kakashi smiled fondly. "And I'll be at the ceremony."

Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter is satisfactory at least. It's kinda (really) messy.**

_**Tonic OUT** _

* * *

**Danzo and Kakashi's conversation:**

"Danzo sama, It's an honor to meet you. What brings you here?"

"Kakashi, you know why I am here, do you not?"

"... Indeed I do."

"Then will you? Will you join me in the shadows?"

"I refuse. I have a brother I need to support. So my answer is obviously, no."

Danzo scowled and that was the ROOT member's que.


	11. 【十】

**A/N: Question: Kakashi captured by Konoha or Madara? Or maybe none?**

* * *

_Sakumo POV_

"Listen Sakumo, I have a plan on the Kuraiton, aka Okami." Hiruzen started and Sakumo straightened. "From the last report it seems that he has a connection with the Hatakes, particularly you. And on your mission to Kannabi if you meet trouble... He is more likely to come. For reasons unknown."

"So... You want me to take advantage of this and bring him back for interrogation, Hokage sama?" Sakumo raised a silver brow. Hiruzen nodded.

"We don't like things being kept from us. Whatever's a secret is most likely dangerous. So we, or all of Konoha, want to see if this... Kuraiton is our enemy or ally."

"Understood Hokage sama." Sakumo bowed.

"Good. You may go home now Sakumo, thank you." Hiruzen smiled warmly. Sakumo smiled back uneasily, mind still lingering on the previous subject.

Interrogation huh...

* * *

_Kakashi POV_

_"Kakashi..." Rin whispered and the image flickered and became Obito in his purple outfit, smirking down at him._

_"Isn't this a familiar scene..." he drawled, and he flickered into his white haired shattering self, a smile on his face._

_"Goodbye... Bakashi." Obito muttered and shattered into millions of pieces, leaving Kakashi's blood stained hand in mid air, red droplets falling from his fingertips._

_Drip, drip. The sound echoed in the never ending void. He felt his ankles start to sink into the inky abyss._

_It never really disappears... Does it?_

_Darkness consumed him but he didn't struggle._

* * *

_Sakumo POV_

He entered the house silently to find his son with his back facing him, washing his hands in the sink. He was just about to ask what he was doing up till he heard the delirious slurs that Kakashi was muttering.

"It won't wash off... _Why_... It's still... So _red_...." Kakashi scrubbed harder, furiously even.

"Kakashi....?" Sakumo hesitantly asked and Kakashi seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Oh-! Wait, what... Was I...?" Kakashi looked down at his angry red hands and grimaced, sliding them into his pockets. He turned around, a fake smile on his face.

"Yo, welcome home!" he greeted, he really missed his mask at the moment.

Sakumo's eye drifted from the red hands to his son's fake smile and frowned in disapproval.

"Kakashi... Wha-"

"Mah, I just now cooked with some tomatoes and they just stained my hands so I was trying to wash it off you know? Ah, uh, good night Otou san!" Kakashi quickly said, spinning around and walking off.

Sakumo was left standing there worried and confused.

* * *

_Obito POV_

When the first thing Obito got from Kakashi in the morning was a hug, Obito was very very disturbed. Kakashi almost despised human contact.

"Uh Kakashi-"

"Just shush." Kakashi groaned, then relaxed after a few moments, letting go. "Thanks, see you later at the Training Grounds." he said curtly, then shushined away.

_... What the f-?_

* * *

_Kakashi POV_

"Good morning tou san, kaa san." he greeted, smiling lightly. Karasu smiled wearily and Sakumo was at the doorstep... In his shinobi gear.

"Tou san? Where are you going?"

Sakumo straightened and smiled a tired smile at his son.

"Ah, the Hokage has requested me to go on a S rank mission so I won't be back anytime soon..."

Kakashi stiffened slightly but he didn't make it noticeable. "... I see. Good luck tou san!" he smiled so falsely Karasu grimaced. Sakumo bit his lip and opened his arms.

"Come on, give your old man a hug." Kakashi walked into Sakumo's embrace and Sakumo ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

"I'll see you again champion. I promise."

"You better keep that promise..." Kakashi whispered, burrowing his head into Sakumo's shoulder.

_And I think I'll be seeing you sooner than you think..._

* * *

Kakashi did his same routine as the other night, except this time, in the morning.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." he muttered, and a clone appeared. He whipped out a seal to place on the clone - a permanent chakra storage to keep the clone alive.

"Take care of Obito."

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" the clone shot back, folding his arms. Kakashi chuckled as he henged into his older form.

"Yea yea. Wish me luck?" he asked, holding his fist out. The clone gave him a deadpanned look.

"I'm you. I can't give you luck."

Kakashi sighed and the clone fist bumped him finally, walking out of the room. Kakashi firmly placed on his mask.

"... Shunshin no Jutsu."

And he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

_Sakumo's POV_

The trees became one giant blur of brown and green as he sprinted from one branch to another. He felt a small tug in his sixth sense and faltered slightly, stopping.

_Kuraiton must already be on his trail._

Or was it an enemy shinobi? But if it was Kuraiton... How did he know Sakumo was on a dangerous mission?

His hand gripped the handle of his tanto for a minute while looking around, then continued on his way.

* * *

_Obito's POV_

Kakashi was there by the door waiting for him, eyes fixed on a book. Obito jogged up to him and together they went to the training grounds.

Something tugged at Obito that something was _wrong_ but he ignored it, focusing on thinking about the test today.

Nothing's wrong. Nothing was wrong.

* * *

_ Kakashi POV _

His father had excellent senses, like a true Hatake did. He smiled to himself and hopped above the older man in his black coat, constantly checking for enemies.

3 in front.

He pulled out a kunai and silently flashed behind every one before they could utter a single word. Their bodies dropped onto the forest floor silently, Sakumo still continuing undisturbed.

The bridge was just up ahead and the sun was in late afternoon.

Too bad Sakumo was the white fang and his sense of smell was extraordinary.

_ Blood...? _

Sakumo stopped underneath him and Kakashi facepalmed.

Always underestimating his dad.

Sakumo silently hopped down towards the dead bodies with clean slit throats.

_ Fresh, a few seconds ago, by a kunai. Assassinated by a person trained to kill efficiently. Enemy shinobi. _

_ Kuraiton? _

Kakashi sat as still as a scarecrow, no pun intended, and inwardly cursed himself for such a mistake. Normally people wouldn't detect the smell except Inuzukas...

Troublesome... Wait wha-

As Sakumo was distracted suddenly 30 men leaped out from the shadows, catching even Kakashi off guard. They all wore clean white masks without headbands and Kakashi's eyes widened.

_ ROOT ANBU. _

_ He was really rusting holy shi- _

Kakashi immediately jumped down beside Sakumo with his mask in place firmly and kunai out.

"Well we meet again Sakumo." Kakashi mused, back to back with his father.

"Kuraiton." Sakumo greeted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Is that what they call me now?"

"Indeed... Okami. And I suggest you should really focus... Now." Sakumo's eyes sharpened, fingers wrapping around his tanto's handle.

Kakashi flashed a grin and they leaped forward simultaneously, electricity sparking from Kakashi's fingertips.

_ "Chidori!" _

* * *

_(Not far away.)_

"Sakumo Hatake is not far away taicho."

"Good, we will avoid him, but be cautious. After all, he is the white fang."

"Our plan is to invade Konoha, not attract attention. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_(M.D & Z.S)_

"The war has already ended and we have no opening to gain an Uchiha for our plans." an old man choked, boney fingers clenched around a chair's arm.

"Don't worry Madara, there's one perfect candidate right outside the borders... And it seems that he is in quite a bind." a creature suggested, smiling slyly.

"Oh, I see..."

* * *

**_Tonic OUT_ **


	12. 【十一】

**A/N: To make up for the last chapter's abrupt ending & the lack of words... here's a much longer chapter!**

**Question: Yes massacre or no?**

* * *

30 ROOT members, no biggie.

Sakumo's tanto slid through yet another ROOT member, eyes flashing dangerously and Kuraiton danced like the wind behind him with a hand wielding pure chakra. ROOT members were meant to take down opponents efficiently, so why-

One slice.

Sakumo flinched at the injury but continued fighting, eyes darting from member to member. Kuraiton's eyes met his for a second and Sakumo's eyes widened at their orbs.

_Sharingan._

Kuraiton turned away, leaving Sakumo in his thoughts - distracted.

_Sharingan, and silver hair. The only one that had that combination was-_

A ROOT member snuck up behind him but Kuraiton flew overhead and cleanly sliced the assassin, blood flying in the air.

_\- Kakashi!_

Kuraiton's right hand was soaked in blood and he stood there, eyes narrowed towards the enemy while Sakumo stared in shock at him. He gulped and then reached out.

"Kakas-?"

Kuraiton flickered away and appeared above another enemy, black cloak flying behind him.

_Impossible, how could Kakashi fight like that? So who was he...?_

"Sakumo."

He looked up into those red piercing orbs and they softened, a smile in his voice.

"Focus."

_It had to be him._

Sakumo set his mouth in a grim line and nodded, fingers tightening around his tanto.

_"Capture Kuraiton for interrogation."_

_But he's my son-_

_He can't be, Kakashi's back home safe. Do. Your. Mission._

So Sakumo erased his mixed feelings, and let out the inner killer.

The one that earned him the name of White Fang.

* * *

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

* * *

White chakra burned through his tanto.

* * *

_One that could overshadow the Sannin._

* * *

His silver orbs with slitted pupils froze the enemies as a white wolf the same height as him on four legs stood beside him.

_"Sakumo... And who...?"_

Kuraiton stood there in shock before grinning.

"What a coincidence. My name is Okami - A Wolf."

The Wolf gave a fanged smirk and cracked his neck. _"Well then, shall we?"_

Kuraiton hopped and stood beside them and Sakumo chuckled darkly. His tanto was brimming white and he pounced with his two allies into battle once again, eyes filled with bloodlust.

* * *

_(Somewhere in the borders of Konoha)_

"We have successfully invaded Konoha - Hatake Sakumo is still out of sight."

"Hm... Reports said that he would be here... Keep your eyes peeled."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

_(Back to Kakashi)_

He had really overestimated how much he knew about his father. All that he knew last time were rumours and dead stories but finally to see it in real life up close was...

Honestly terrifying.

Hell, Sakumo was like a mini jinchuuriki with that white chakra, speaking of which, where did it even originate from? A kekkai genkai he didn't know about...?

Interesting-

"Watch out!"

Kakashi flickered from his previous spot at the warning. Unfortunately, the string holding his mask got snipped. His hand snapped to it and he supported it, other hand continuing to slice. Then from the immobility and instability, a ROOT member managed to nick him and he grimaced.

He had to let go.

Kakashi pulled his hood and his good ol' mask up, letting go of his black wolf one. It clattered on the ground and Sakumo looked towards him, frowning. Kakashi eye smiled and Sakumo's silver eyes widened.

 _He doesn't suspect it's me right...?_ He totally did. Kakashi facepalmed.

They continued fighting till Sakumo finally flickered to their last enemy finally and killed him. Then he turned to Kakashi, whipping up his tanto with his face grim. Kakashi tensed slightly but didn't reach for his weapon pouch. Both breathing heavily, Sakumo finally spoke.

"... By the orders of the Hokage, I have to bring you into custody for interrogation... Kuraiton." he spoke, voice containing a tinge of regret. The wolf landed gracefully beside him, licking its paw.

_"I'll help to carry him."_

Kakashi sighed and picked up his mask.

"I knew it would come to this..." and he looked up, eye smiling. "Whisk me away I guess, White F-" he was cut off suddenly when black goop erupted from his shadow and wrapped around him and his mouth, limbs and legs.

Shock evident in his eyes he looked towards Sakumo in panic to see his father tense with his summon growling.

"Who- no, what are you?" Sakumo asked, eyes still blazing.

And Black Zetsu emerged from the inky substance onto Kakashi's shoulder, grinning like the maniac he was.

 **"Sakumo Hatake, A pleasure to meet you in person... However, we have to get this boy here for certain plans... Time is precious you see."** Zetsu greeted, goop already gripping around Kakashi with only the top half of his face to be seen. Kakashi struggled in his grip but he was hardly fazed and Kakashi felt the air in his lungs slowly dissipate.

Kakashi struggled a bit more before he felt his world slowly fade away as Zetsu suffocated him, Sakumo shouting for him.

His real name.

_ "KAKASHI!" _

His mask fell from his fingertips.

* * *

_(Sakumo's POV)_

_"KAKASHI!"_

Okami suddenly was consumed in a cloud of smoke and his child landed into the black creature's embrace. Kakashi laid there with his eyes closed, still wearing his home clothes.

 **"Ah, there he is. Did you already know Sakumo? How powerful and deceiving this child was?"** Zetsu snickered, forming into a human-like shape with Kakashi in his arms.

"DON'T TOUCH YOU SON OF A B-!" Sakumo wanted to kill Zetsu right where he stood but his summon stopped him, worry in his eyes.

_"We cannot act irrationally Sakumo, your... Child, is in danger."_

Zetsu grinned evilly, fingers caressing Kakashi's small face. **"You better listen White Fang, or else..."** his fingers tapped Kakashi's neck.

Sakumo grit his teeth, trembling.

 **"Oh and Konoha is being infiltrated."** Zetsu chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Sakumo's eyes snapped towards the direction of the bridge.

And Zetsu took that split second to slither away with Kakashi.

_"NO!"_

Kakashi was gone.

_His SON._

* * *

_"Sakumo we have to stop the infiltrators, we'll look for your son when we get back-"_

"SHUT UP!" Sakumo yelled, blind with desperation and despair.

His summon - Okami, cringed at the tone. Sakumo had never raised his voice at him before, actually, he never really did. Okami barred his fangs and pounced on Sakumo, wrestling with his master to knock some sense into him.

 _"SAKUMO!"_ he barked, as he only saw blind rage in his eyes. _"SNAP OUT OF IT!"_ he roared.

Sakumo visibly flinched at the voice and then relaxed, sitting there with his head down.

A sob.

"My... My son... He's... Gone..." Sakumo cried, as his huge summon lay his head on the man's shoulder, letting Sakumo cry into his.

The man was so tired. Okami closed his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position for both of them, letting the man rest.

"... But... But I have to stop the infiltrators." He forced out, hands tightening around Okami for a few more seconds before wobbly standing up.

He sniffed and wiped away his tears, eyes back to normal.

"L-Let's go." he choked. Okami was about to ask if he was ok, but then he leapt away, leaving Okami there, staring into the empty space before him.

How was everyone else going to react...?

* * *

_( Infiltrators POV )_

"TAICHO! THERE'S A CHAKRA SIGNATURE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!"

_"WHAT?! Why didn't you notice sooner?!"_

"He's going to be here in about-!"

 _"0 seconds."_ Sakumo whispered, cutting through the mere 3 infiltrators cleanly.

Sakumo stood over them emotionlessly, tanto dripping in blood. His vision flickered conjuring an illusion that Kakashi was in his arms, bleeding with his eyes closed.

He bit his lip and trembled, scrubbing his hands.

Just like Kakashi did that night.

It burned, but sizzled a small part of his guilt, giving him a time to distract himself from the stink of death around him and in his lungs.

Slowly, bit by bit, killing him.

The mask in Sakumo's hand felt so cold...

* * *

_(Obito Uchiha POV - 2 days later)_

The glass Obito was holding cracked yet again and he frowned at it, trying to ease the rising worry in his chest.

_Everything's fine, everyone is here, Sakumo-san will soon be back from his mission._

So why didn't he feel ok?

Kakashi sat beside him calmly, both of them at the gates. A figure slowly trudged up to the gates, silver pony tail swinging behind. In his hand gripped a black mask.

_Sakumo!_

Why did he look so haunted though...? Sakumo looked up and his eyes widened as they landed on Kakashi. Then such anger sparked in their depths that Kakashi took a step back, eyes warry.

"... Obito. Prepare."

"To...?"

Sakumo started chasing.

"Run."

Kakashi sprinted off with Sakumo right behind him. Obito didn't even have time to lift a foot.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?!

* * *

_(Clone Kakashi POV)_

He knew something was wrong immediately when he saw his father at the gates with his mask. His real self hadn't come back yet and the only reason he was still there was because of the tag on his back.

And the chakra was running out.

He chose the best option - to run. And then when he was running out, talk to his father. So if his father was about to kill him, he won't send any traumatizing memories to, himself.

_"GET BACK HERE!"_

He was seriously terrified. Chakra burning quickly, he landed on a roof and turned around, a hand stretched out. Sakumo skid right in front, his chest skimming Kakashi's palm and shadow covering him.

Sakumo's eyes were silver.

"... Ok, I do not know why you are so ready to kill me - seeing that tanto in your hand but-"

 ** _"Who are you?"_** he growled, tanto tip and Kakashi's throat. Kakashi gulped and then took note that his last bits of chakra were fading.

"... I am, Hatake Uchiha Kakashi, deceiver and liar of Konoha, the scum of scum since birth," he said confidently, feeling his chakra drain its last remains.

Sakumo frowned in confusion.

He smiled at Sakumo.

"Ma, sayonara, otou san. Hopefully I... Hopefully, I'll see you again, not dead particularly." he sighed and before Sakumo could speak again, he poofed into smoke, leaving a tag on the floor, and the last fading memory of a sincere smile.

_Empty._

* * *

Sakumo lost him again.

He stood there frozen before falling unto his two knees.

Did he...

Did he even know his son anymore...?

_He didn't._

* * *

Sakumo yelled in his swirl of raw emotions, _fury, sorrow, loss, hopeless, regret, doubts,_ his cry echoing throughout the village.

Obito arrived to see Sakumo on his knees, his trembling hands gripping a black wolf mask and a chakra tag.

"Sakumo... san...?" he hesitantly asked, and Sakumo mechanically lifted his gaze to level the boy, face crumpled and eyes a dull darkened hue with the rims red from crying.

"He's... He's gone..."

Obito gulped. "W-Who...?"

"Kakashi..." Obito froze.

"Kakashi... He's _gone_." Sakumo whispered, before collapsing into Obito.

Obito didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

_"Aniki!" Obito yelled grinning as Kakashi was walking away. Kakashi turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"_

_Obito yelled laughing. "I LOVE YOUUUUU!!" Rin laughed with him as Kakashi grew super red._

_Kakashi spluttered, stomping off comically. But then he stopped and then turned back grinning._

_"I LOVE YOUUUU TOO!!" he yelled and Obito grew red as well._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Rin was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach and then both boys turned to her. Grinning evilly they both yelled as well._

_"WE LOVE YOUUUU RIN!!" Cackling, Obito and Kakashi hugged her as she blushed and laughed with them._

_Who cared who saw them?_

* * *

_"MINATO SENSEI WE LOVEEE YOUUU!!!"_

_"A-Ah... Um I love you guys too...?"_

* * *

_"FUGAKU SAMA WE LOVEE YOUU!!"_

_Fugaku stood there giving them a long blank stare until he finally registered what they said..._

_"Oh my f*cking-"_

* * *

_Kakashi and Obito sat on a field in one of the Uchiha training grounds during the evening after training._

_"Here you go." He gave a ying (black) symbol to Kakashi while he had a yang (white) symbol._

_"That's our sign of brotherhood!" he grinned._

_"... Where did you get this from?"_

_"Oh. I got it from Fugaku sama - as a present for my birthday. He said to share it with someone precious so here you go!"_

_Kakashi sweatdropped. "Obito... This is for couples."_

_"... WHAT?!" Obito yelled after a moment of silence._

_Kakashi facepalmed and sighed. "How about something else. Like... Here."_

_Kakashi handed him a white cloth with the Hatake symbol on it. "And you, give me your black Uchiha one."_

_Obito grinned at that idea._

_"Perfect!" He tied the white cloth around his forearm and patted it. Kakashi took his black one and tied it around his._

_"We're sworn brothers!" he cheered and Kakashi smirked._

_"Sworn brothers... Sounds good. Otouto?" Kakashi tested. "Sounds weird. Plus, you're taller than me. So Aniki?"_

_Obito puffed his chest at the thought of being the elder one._

_"Hell yeah! You're my Otouto!" he announced proudly and Kakashi laughed._

_"Whatever you say Aniki. Now let's go home." Kakashi drawled, and they both walked off back home._

* * *

Now... he was gone?

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sorry-**

**_Tonic OUT_ **


	13. 【十二】

**A/N: Apologies for the late update, my internet is down at home and I thusly had much more time to stare forlornly at Microsoft Word when I really wanted to just be able to post. I will hopefully have internet again tomorrow, but if not, the next updates will be slowed as well.**

**On a brighter note, I might have more time to write, now that I am done with my undergraduate career. Am torn between hysterical crying while I refuse to leave the Great Hall so they can close the building and laughing and staying up until six am playing Dragon Age. Oh wait, I already do that last thing all the time. but now I won't be risking sleeping in past my 8am dance class.**

**Mixed feelings.**

**On another note, What should Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan ability be?**

* * *

Black.

Kakashi drifted in it for a while, mind numb as slowly he felt hands gripping his legs. He looked down to see Obito and Rin there, smiles wide and inviting. He relaxed, eye lids closing.

_Maybe I can just... Rest._

And suddenly they flickered, Obito becoming his adult self with his murderous look, Rin disappearing completely into dust. His eyes snapped open and suddenly the inky abyss wrapped around his ankles with people he spent his nights worrying over.

Sakumo gripped his wrist and Kakashi was horrified as the man started bleeding from his mouth with crazed white eyes. And then Kakashi was in his child's body, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

"O-Otou san-!" he choked, and watched as a tanto struck his father's body from behind. Sakumo stiffened and slowly became black sand.

_NO! NO!_

Then Naruto was above him, holding out his hand. Kakashi desperately tried to reach the golden light and then-

He was in blank field, everything...

_Red._

The bodies started piling around him.

And Kakashi screamed, gripping his head, as the scenes of his loved ones dying replayed over again and again.

Madara stood over his writhing body, sharingan opening his fragile memories again.

_Shattering him._

* * *

Hiruzen stared at Sakumo in shock as he spoke 4 words.

"Kuraiton is my son." the man whispered. Jiraiya stiffened beside his teacher.

"What... Do you mean? As in, Kakashi?" Jiraiya gave a fake dry chuckle but it fell as he saw Sakumo's crestfallen face.

"... Seriously...?" Jiraiya muttered, unfolding his arms. Sakumo slowly nodded, eyes staying fixed to the floor tiles in front of him. Hiruzen grit his teeth, wanting to ask more but withheld, knowing the man was exhausted.

"Sakumo, you may have a break - however long you want, till you want to start searching for your son again." Hiruzen spoke after awhile. It was risky, letting one of the top fighters in Konoha of duty, but he couldn't let his sensei's son push himself.

(In this story Tobirama is secretly Kakashi's grandfather lmao. But Sakumo - like Naruto, was not allowed to know about his father for safety reasons.)

Sakumo nodded numbly, walking out of the room. Jiraiya watched his childhood friend drag himself out of the room, the door closing after him.

"As for us, we start immediately I guess?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at his teacher.

"Of course."

* * *

Sakumo sat in the bathtub, not moving a muscle as freezing water fell from the shower head above him. Karasu still hadn't heard or the news, how was he going to tell her...?

He tucked his head in between his knees as alone in the bathroom, his shoulders shook.

Sobs escaped his lips wracking his body in a monotonous tremor.

* * *

Minato hummed as he washed the dishes in his house when suddenly a plate slipped from his fingertips, shattering on the floor. He frowned and silently picked the fragments up.

"A pity... Kakashi always used that plate..." he mumbled, throwing the shards one by one into a plastic bag. He tossed it into the bin and shrugged.

"Guess I have to get a new one..." he sighed as he walked out of the kitchen.

The red plastic bag sat among the rubbish in the dark room.

* * *

Gai ran towards his home, grinning.

"I'm home otou san-" he face crumpled as he remembered.

His father was already **gone.** He bit his lip then smiled again.

"I know! I'll visit Kakashi today for another spar!" he suggested to himself, trying to chase away the gloominess.

He feet felt surprisingly heavy.

* * *

Karasu grumbled as she was again in the supermarket. Being a mother and wife was a pain - having to cook, and clean, and- just do motherly stuff.

She still didn't know what that was.

Many told her being a mother was magical, being able to watch her child grow up. But with Kakashi...

It was like he was grown up already. Since the beginning.

She sighed and picked out a fresh looking bunch of vegetables.

Well at least she didn't need to experience baby barf on her.

_Maybe you should try for another._

Her eyes widened with horror.

_Did she really just- No!_

She shook her head and hurried of to the next aisle, leaving the vegetables where she found them.

* * *

Obito sat on the training ground hill, holding the white hatake cloth. He gripped it just a bit tighter.

"... Where are you... Otouto...?" he muttered, thumb tracing the symbol.

* * *

The boy gasped and his breaths came in pants as he woke up on a cold hard floor.

_Where am I...?_

Or rather...

_Who am I?_

An old man with long spiky white hair stood before him, red eyes staring at him. Everything in the boy screamed for him to escape but he silently sat there, wary.

Then the old man smiled, arms opening for him.

_A hug._

"Come here my child."

The boy blinked several times before hesitantly standing up and walking into the older man's embrace. The old man was cold but he felt himself smiling slightly.

Hugs were nice.

Then he noticed a black cloth around his wrist when he stepped back. He opened it to see a red and white fan.

Suddenly his vision pulsed and the boy saw another boy standing in front of him with a large smile. He rubbed his eyes and the old man looked down at the cloth.

"That is my clan's sign." he rasped then patted the boys (silver?) hair. "Take care of it."

The boy grinned. "Ok!"

The old man smiled slightly. "My name is Madara."

The boy blinked and cocked his head to one side.

"How about my name?"

Madara was silent before speaking.

"Your name..."

"... Shall be Gin. And you are an Uchiha like me - with these powerful red eyes." the tomoes spun in Madara's eyes and Gin felt something click in his eyes too.

"I will train you and I will raise you."

"My son."

Gin felt something tug at him in the back of his mind - about another man in Madara's place, but he pushed it away.

"Hai, Otou san!"

Madara placed a hand on Gin's head. "And one day, will you help me as well?"

Gin frowned at the weird question but answered confidently. "Of course!"

His father smiled and Gin was happy as well.

He would make his father proud.

* * *

**A/N: I did NOT plan for that to happen! SHIIITTTTTTT! IDK WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN ALSO.**

**Stupid author,**

_**Tonic** _


End file.
